Oh no, que mal
by Alice Mary Cullen de Hale
Summary: Este fic trata sobre nuestra pareja favorita: Alice y Jasper. Ellos son siempre muy cuidadosos pero... Y si un dia cometieran un pequeño error? Y si ese pequeño error perjudicara tambien a Carlisle? Que pasaria?
1. A la espera

Cap 1: a la espera

Pov. Alice.

Estaba en clase de trigonometría con el profesor Jefferson; el señor Jefferson es el maestro de historia, pero por alguna razón a mi clase nos da trigonometría.

Trigonometría es mi última clase. La razón de que yo esperara con muchas ansias la última clase tiene un nombre: Jasper Hale.

Se que se escucha raro dado que lo veo siempre incluso porque vivo con el.

Pero es que simplemente no puedo soportar estar lejos de el mucho tiempo, sin oler el dulce perfume de su piel, sin ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa, sin perderme en esos ojos tan profundos, sin sentir ese cariño que me da…

El timbre sonó y me apresure a salir.

Y ahí estaba el, tan perfecto y escultural, como siempre, con esa sonrisa tan suya y con esos ojos que siempre me hipnotizan.

Casi corrí a su encuentro pero trate de mantener un paso tranquilo y moderado.

Al llegar lo miré a los ojos al tiempo que tomaba su mano y sonreía con toda la alegría que tenia; y cabe mencionar que era mucha.

El me sonrío de igual manera y me unió a el en un tierno y calido abrazo.

Nos tomamos nuevamente de la mano y caminamos con paso lento hasta el estacionamiento para reunirnos con Emmett y Rosalie para ir a casa en el BMW de Rose.

Durante todo el camino lo único que hice fue mirar a mi Jazz, ni el ni yo necesitábamos una sola palabra para comunicarnos el inmenso amor que nos tenemos.

Al llegar a casa recordé una cosa más: era viernes. Eso significaba una sola salida a cazar y el resto del fin de semana para poder pasarlo al lado de mi amado Jazzy.

Bajamos todos del auto de Rosalie y nos dispusimos a entrar a la casa.


	2. El tiempo por delante

Cap 2: el tiempo por delante

Pov. Alice

Al entrar a la casa vimos a Carlisle y a Esme abrazados viendo televisión. No alcanzo a comprender porque miran televisión, tal vez mas para informarse que para divertirse. No se. Estaban estrechamente abrazados. Al vernos entrar levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo pero no se soltaron. Verlos me lleno de ternura.

-volvimos- dijo mi Jasper haciendo un gesto de la mano.

-hola- dijo Emmett tirando su mochila al suelo y sentándose a ver televisión con ellos.

-Carlisle, Esme- dijo Rose abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo me adelante hacia ellos y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

En verdad los quería como mis padres.

Eran nuestros padres en casi todos los sentidos que tenia esta palabra.

La tierna y maternal Esme siempre nos ofrecía todo el amor y cariño que una madre puede dar; incluso más. A final de cuentas era tierna y amorosa.

Además de una excelente esposa según yo observaba.

Y Carlisle, bueno, el es otro ejemplo a seguir. El decidió abandonar la típica vida de un vampiro y estudiar la carrera de doctor para hacer algo bueno por la humanidad. Si alguien se atreviera a defraudar a Carlisle seria algo terrible de verdad.

A mi muestra de cariño Carlisle me rodeo con su brazo libre.

-Hola pequeña- me dijo Carlisle al tiempo que me soltaba.

-Hola cielo- me dijo Esme muy dulcemente y me dedico una sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas- dije al tiempo que tomaba mi bolsa y me dirigía a las escaleras.

-Yo también- dijo mi Jazz. Lo escuche avanzar de tras de mi y tomo mi bolsa.

-Permítame llevar su bolso bella dama- me dijo con ese tono tan caballeroso que solo el tiene.

-Gracias, apuesto caballero sureño- dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa.


	3. Una tarde en casa

Cap. 3: una tarde en casa

Pov. Alice

-Puaj- se quejo Emmett quien había escuchado todas las lindas palabras que nos dirigimos Jasper y yo- callen a esos dos cursis enamorados- remato aun.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Emmett, mas sin en cambio ni a Jasper ni a mi nos hizo ni pizca de gracia, así que nos limitamos a poner los ojos en blanco y subir a nuestra habitación.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación yo me senté en la cama mientras mi Jasper guardaba nuestras mochilas en el armario. El se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus cariñosos brazos. Yo me gire y le di un dulce y suave beso en sus apetecibles labios.

-Eres una romántica empedernida- me dijo con un tono por demás dulce.

Lo único que hice fue sonreír y después besarlo nuevamente. Comenzamos a platicar de lo lindo de nuestro amor y de la excursión de caza que realizaríamos todos juntos.

Era la primera vez que nos íbamos de caza TODOS. Sin duda seria una excursión interesante.

Escuchamos el auto de Edward que volvía de la casa de Bella, así que supimos que era hora de que el bajara a planear con los demás la excursión de caza que haremos.

Algo de lo más interesante es que Rosalie ya encontró un nuevo _hobbie_: la pintura. Y la verdad lo hace muy bien. Decidí darle motivos para practicar.

-Voy con Rose mientras tu vas con los chicos a planear lo de mañana- le dije a mi Jazzy, seguido de eso, lo bese de manera juguetona.

-Claro amor, tu ve y has algo con Rosalie mientras yo planeo-. Me dijo besándome ahora el de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho.

Dicho esto ambos salimos abrazados y al llegar a las escaleras cada quien se fue a donde se dirigía.

Llegue a la habitación de Emmett y Rose. Toque ligeramente la puerta.

-Entra- me indico una voz firme y fina, la inconfundible voz de Rosalie.

-Hola- dije cuando entré.

Rosalie estaba sentada frente a un caballete.

-Hola- me saludo dejando de mirar su pintura apenas un segundo para mirarme a mi.

-¿Qué estas…?- comencé a decir.

-Un minuto- me interrumpió Rosalie. Apenas 48 segundos mas tarde me mostró su lienzo sobre el cual había pintado un brillante atardecer sobre el mar. Ese paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso.

-¿Qué te parece?- me apremio Rose manteniendo su lienzo en alto para que yo lo mirara.

Tardé varios segundos en responder ya que me había quedado sin palabras.

-Vaya, Rosalie… es… muy lindo!-dije con la voz entrecortada por la impresión

-¿De verdad te gusta?- pregunto Rose con la voz derramando emoción.

-Muchísimo!- Respondí con verdadero entusiasmo

-OK- dijo Rose sacando algo de un cajón y pegándoselo al cuadro- Toma, si te gusta es tuyo, adelante tómalo- dijo Rose dándome su pintura a la cual le había puesto un pequeño pero de aspecto gracioso moño rojo.

-Wow, gracias de verdad Rosalie, es genial, felicidades, pintas muy bien- dije mirando el cuadro mientras lo tomaba.

-Que bueno que te guste- dijo sonriendo y abrazándome.

Yo le correspondí el abrazo le di nuevamente las gracias.

Entonces recordé lo que había hablado con Jasper algunos días atrás.

-¿Haces pedidos al gusto Rose?- pregunte.


	4. El picaporte

Cap. 4: El picaporte.

Pov. Alice

-OH claro Alice- dijo Rose con un tono que se usa cuando algo resulta muy obvio- Dime que quieres que te pinte y yo lo hago-dijo Rosalie muy dispuesta y decidida- no importa si es difícil.

-OH no, Rose, es muy sencillo-dije.

-Bueno, entonces dímelo- dijo Rosalie con impaciencia.

-Ahora vuelvo- fui a mi habitación y volví en menos de medio segundo y le tendí un pequeño picaporte de madera.

-Solo es cuestión de escribir de un lado "no pasar" y "adelante" en el otro lado- dije señalando el picaporte.

-Ah, eso si que es fácil- dijo Rose quitándome el picaporte de las manos.

Lo que Jazz y yo habíamos acordado era poner un picaporte como el que le dije a Rosalie, como el que estaba haciendo. Si decía "adelante" no había problema, podías entrar incluso sin tocar. Pero si decía "no pasar" ni siquiera te debías molestar en tocar porque simple y sencillamente no podías entrar.

Únicamente el tiempo que tarde en pensar en eso fue lo que Rose tardo en pintar el picaporte.

-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras me tendía el adornito.

-Gracias- dije llena de impresión por su hermoso, delicado y cuidadoso trabajo.

En ese momento entro Emmett en la habitación.

-La reunión ya acabo, ya lo planeamos todo, ya puedes irte pixie, ya vete con "tu Jazzy"- dijo empleando un tono burlón cuando menciono el apodo amoroso con el que me refería a mi esposo, a mi Jasper.

La idea de Emmett me hizo sonreír. Ver a mi Jazzy no me parecía una mala idea.

-Gracias otra ves Rose- dije tomando el picaporte y el cuadro del mar que me regalo.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Salí y me dirigí al encuentro con mi amado Jazz.

Me apresure a mi habitación y al entrar ahí estaba, tan perfecto, tan mío, porque no le pertenecía a nadie mas que a mi.

Deje las cosas en la cama y me acerque a el, que estaba junto a la ventana y me uní a el en un dulce y calido abrazo.

-Hola, cielo- me dijo dulcemente.

-Hola, amor- le respondí en el mismo tono tan tierno

Y luego nos dimos un beso que nos dejo sin aliento a ambos. Nos miramos tiernamente durante un rato y nos volvimos a besar con la misma intensidad. Después de eso nos tomamos de la mano.

-Veo que te divertiste con Rosalie- dijo mirando la pintura y el picaporte que deje en la cama.

-Ah, si, mira- dije mostrándole el cuadro que Rose me regalo- Me lo regalo.

-Rosalie si que sabe pintar muy bien- dijo en tono aprobatorio.

-Y también ya hizo el picaporte que habíamos acordado poner- dije dándole el pequeño adornito para que lo viera.

-Lo dicho, si sabe pintar- dijo tomándolo –Hay que ponerlo-dijo abrazándome y haciéndonos caminar a ambos hacia la puerta juntos.

Abrí la puerta y le coloco el adorno con la leyenda "adelante". Hecho esto nos dispusimos a ir adentro.

Al entrar tome un clavo de un cajón y el cuadro de Rose.

-Que tal aquí?- dije poniéndolo en la pared sobre la cama.

-No, mejor en otra parte- dijo mi Jazzy haciendo una mueca.

Aun haciendo gestos el hermoso rostro de mi ángel seguía siendo muy perfecto.

-Bueno y que tal aquí- dije poniéndolo junto a mi armario.

-Tampoco- dijo mi Jasper negando con la cabeza.

Intente otros 7 lugares diferentes pero mi Jazzy no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno.

-Entonces en donde te gustaría?- dije con un tono de voz por demás desenfadado.

-Aquí- dijo mi príncipe quitándomelo de las manos y sobreponiéndolo en la pared junto a una fotografía de el y yo abrazándonos.

-Habérmelo dicho antes- dije insertando el clavo utilizando únicamente mis manos y coloque el cuadro que Rosalie me regalo.

Después de eso mi Jasper me besó con una intensidad que solo queria decir una cosa…


	5. El Error

Cap. 7: El error.

Pov. Alice

Entendí de inmediato a lo que el se refería, lo que el quería; le lance una sonrisa y una mirada de entendimiento, ya que tanto el como yo teníamos la misma "necesidad"

Fuimos despojándonos poco a poco, muy lentamente de nuestras prendas sin dejar de besarnos mientras nos dirigíamos a la inmensa cama que había en nuestra habitación, a la cama en donde el y yo pasábamos lindos momentos.

Vernos juntos en esta situación me seguía produciendo una sensación muy nueva y muy pero muy especial, a pesar de que esto ocurría entre nosotros casi a diario.

Sentir su piel junto a la mía me provocaba una sensación de lo más agradable, le daba vida propia a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, me hacia sentir algo que no lo podía comparar con nada.

Todo lo que veía, oía, olía y sentía era a Jasper junto a mí, mis 5 sentidos giraban únicamente entorno a el.

No podía dejar de besarlo con mucha ternura, ni el a mi.

Me llego una visión pero la ignore rotundamente, eso no era importante ahora.

Creí escuchar a Carlisle caminando por el pasillo aproximándose a nuestra puerta pero no me importo, yo seguí besando a mi amor, seguí pensando en que Jasper es mi adoración y en que el estaba conmigo.

Además, ya todos conocían la regla del picaporte, yo misma se las había dicho, y este decía "no pasar" ¿cierto?

Oh no! Recuerdo que mi Jasper lo puso con la leyenda "adelante" y que yo recuerde ni el ni yo lo cambiamos.

Mientras pensaba en esto no deje de besar a mi amor en ningún momento, para que no se alertara sin una razón, ya que yo estaba dudosa, no estaba totalmente segura.

En ese preciso momento entro Carlisle a nuestra habitación con paso despreocupado y al vernos juntos se quedo totalmente helado y con el rostro en blanco.

Yo al verlo entrar grite con una fuerza que no me sorprendería si se escucho por todo el bosque, además de gritar también abrasé a mi Jazzy muy fuertemente y el me abrazó de igual manera, pero su reacción no fue tan fuerte como la mía, solo hizo un leve sonido como si se asfixiara y luego me abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Carlisle se quedo en estado de shock apenas un segundo y después salio de la habitación a velocidad vampirica.

Mi Jasper y yo nos sentamos recargados en la cabecera de la cama. Mis manos fueron a mi rostro de manera automática y comencé a sollozar.

Me sentía muy asustada, arrepentida pero sobretodo muy pero muy avergonzada. No podía creer que esto me staba pasando a mi.

Yo no dejaba de sollozar y mi Jazzy tuvo la necesidad de abrazarme ya que yo también necesitaba de su abrazo.

-Tranquila, linda- me decía abrazándome muy dulce y delicadamente, no se que pensaba el, porque siempre me trataba así, como si fuera una frágil pieza de porcelana.

Esa muestra de amor y afecto me tranquilizó por completo.

Una vez tranquila nos dispusimos a vestirnos para reflexionar las cosas un poco antes de ir y hablar con Carlisle para arreglar el asunto.

el error (Pov. Jasper)

Pov. Jasper

Supe que comprendió lo que yo quería porque vi en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos una mirada de entendimiento y una sonrisa que solo significaba que estaba de acuerdo.

Al parecer en nuestra relación nos necesitábamos el uno al otro de muchas maneras y esta era una de ellas. Mientras nos deshacíamos de nuestras prendas nos dirigimos a nuestra gran cama.

Sentía que debía tratarla con cuidado y delicadeza, la sentía suave y frágil como lo que era: una muñequita.

Sentir toda su piel junto a la mía era una sensación totalmente arrebatadora, a pesar de que hacíamos el amor casi todos los días, no había una sensación que igualara la de estar con mi Alice.

Ella es muy hermosa, es tan tierna, ella despierta algo en mí, ella es mi lucecita, ella fue quien le dio luz a mi vida después de más de 100 años de obscuridad. Pero en este momento todo lo que debía pensar (y todo lo que quería pensar) era: Alice junto a mí.

Yo podía sentir sus emociones gracias a mi don, y estas eran prácticamente las mismas que las mías.

Eso era bueno porque nuestro amor se volvía más intenso y tierno, cada vez más y más tierno pero pasional a la vez.

No podía dejar de besar todo su cuerpo alternándolo con sus labios. Besarla lo era todo para mí, besarla en ese momento era muy necesario para mí.

De repente sentí un ligero flujo de preocupación por parte de Alice, pero ni yo deje de besarla ni ella a mi, así que decidí no preocuparme.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue de que mi Alice grito con una intensidad debieron haberla escuchado hasta Forks.

Ella miraba algo muy aterrada, yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y me quede atónito ante lo que me encontré al mirar. Ahí parado estaba Carlisle mirándonos a Alice y a mi, el había quedado en estado de shock.

De mi boca no salio más que un leve sonido como si me asfixiara, ya que mi voz se había ido de mi garganta. Todo lo que vi fue la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse otra vez. Carlisle había salido a velocidad vampirica.

Lo que mi dulzura y yo hicimos fue sentarnos en la cama recargados en la cabecera de madera. Me sentía muy culpable y realmente avergonzado.

Mi lucecita comenzó a sollozar sin parar, verla así me partía el corazón en un millón de pedazos.

Sentía la gran necesidad de consolarla, así que la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace. Supuse que ella también necesitaba de mi abrazo porque me abrazó igual de fuerte.

Al ver que no se tranquilizaba pensé en usar mi don, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso le susurre "tranquila, linda" y la bese. Eso si la tranquilizo al instante.

Después de eso nos vestiríamos y hablaríamos un poco antes de ir resolver este "asuntito" con Carlisle.

El error (Pov. Carlisle)

Ya estaba todo listo para la expedición de caza que realizaríamos el domingo. Acordamos llevar ropa extra por si algún incidente llegara a pasar. Nos llevaríamos el Jeep de Emmett y conduciría yo ya que Emmett es un poco insensato y a Edward no le gusta conducir más que su Volvo.

Ahora que lo analice no cabríamos todos en el auto de Emmett. El BMW de Rosalie es frágil como para conducirlo a campo traviesa. Edward no va a querer ceder su Volvo. El Porshe de Alice no avanzaría muy bien. Jasper todo lo que tiene es una motocicleta muy lujosa que Edward le regalo.

Mi Mercedes nos serviría muy bien y no se maltrata con mucha facilidad. Tal vez Jasper y Alice deberían llevárselo. Decidí ir a decirles. Según tenia entendido estaban en su habitación.

Camine con paso despreocupado hacia su puerta. Me percate de que había un pequeño picaporte en su puerta con la leyenda "adelante". Alice había mencionado algo al respecto. Dijo que si decía "adelante" entráramos sin tocar y si decía "no pasar" simplemente no podías entrar.

Hice caso a la leyenda del picaporte y no me moleste en tocar y entre.

Me quede en shock ante lo que vi.

Estaban Alice y Jasper en la cama, besándose, mucho.

Experimentando el amor físico. Haciendo el amor. Se besaban con amor, mucho amor.

Al verme Alice grito tan fuerte que agradecí que solo estuviéramos Alice, Jasper, Esme y yo en la casa.

Si hubieran estado todos en casa, era seguro que vinieran al instante y no me gustaría que todos vieran a Alice y a Jasper en esta situación, ya era bastante malo que yo lo hiciera, y seria peor si los vieran todos.

La reacción de Jasper solo fue un muy leve sonido de sorpresa. Supuse que se asustaron porque se abrazaron muy fuertemente.

En cuanto el cuerpo me respondió Salí corriendo a velocidad vampirica de ahí.

Cuando entre a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa Esme, ella leía un libro, en cuanto me miro dejo su libro y se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa Carlisle?- pregunto preocupada- traes un gesto que parece que viste un fantasma.

-Es que- dije con mucha dificultad ya que la voz se negaba a salir- Fui a la habitación de Jasper y Alice y los encontré haciendo el amor.

Esme se quedo boquiabierta, ella tampoco podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Una vez que se recompuso me dedico un gesto de apoyo.

-Me pareció oír gritar a Alice, pero no creí que por algo así- dijo incré exactamente que paso- dijo Esme abrazándome.

Le conté todo con lujo de detalles. Al término de mi relato Esme me dio uno de sus sabios consejos.

-Ve y diles que no se preocupen, ellos también deben sentirse muy mal, diles que no hay problema… ¿Por qué no lo hay verdad?- pregunto enarcando las cejas.

-No, no lo hay. Son esposos ¿No?-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues entonces ve y diles eso- me dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu siempre sabes como ayudarme-dije con verdadera gratitud.

Luego de eso la bese con dulzura. Y me dispuse a ir a buscar a mis hijos.


	6. Reflexionando

Cap. 6 reflexionando

Pov. Alice

Estábamos mi apuesto caballero sureño y yo sentados en nuestro gran sillón que da a la ventana de gran tamaño que hay en nuestra habitación, desde la cual podíamos ver el gran bosque que se extendía ante nuestros ojos y el pequeño río que cruzaba el bosque.

Ya habíamos tendido la cama otra vez y nos habíamos vestido. Desde lo ocurrido Jasper no paro de abrazarme y no dejamos de intercambiar besos y palabras de amor.

-¿Sabes amor? No hicimos nada malo- dije después de analizarlo en mi mente.

Yo estaba sentada en sus piernas con la cabeza recostada en su calido pecho.

El recorría mi mejilla haciendo un movimiento arriba-abajo con los dedos, esa pequeña muestra de amor me hacia sentir muy bien, me hacia sentir la calidez de la que el estaba cargado.

-Tienes razón, hicimos lo que cualquier pareja-dijo después de meditarlo un segundo- La única diferencia es que tu y yo nos amamos mas que cualquier otra pareja.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar-dije besándolo con ternura y suavidad.

-Pero el asunto es pensar que le diremos a Carlisle- dijo mi Jazzy frunciendo los labios y abrazándome aun mas.

-Tienes razón- dije juntándome aun mas a el.

-Tal vez deberíamos, no se, disculparnos con el o algo así- dijo mi Jazz encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si- dije ya un poco mas animada- y tal vez deberíamos prometerle a Carlisle que tendremos mas cuidado- dije con cautela.

-Si, porque no podemos prometerle que lo dejaremos de hacer- dijo mi caballero sureño con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, eso nunca, imposible- dije dándole un calido abrazo.

-¿Crees que lo entienda?- dijo mi Jasper muy dudoso.

-Es muy probable, el también tiene una esposa ¿no?- dije entre risas

-Si, tienes mucha razón- dijo mi esposo riendo entre dientes.

Después de eso no lo soportamos más y rompimos a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

Después de esto nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, sonriendo, y estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero me llego una visión…

Era Carlisle hablando con Esme y ambos decidiendo que Carlisle vendría a hablar con nosotros. Teníamos alrededor de 15 minutos.

Mi Jazz se inclino sobre mi de manera sobre protectora como lo hacia siempre ocurría algo fuera de lo usual o cuando tenia una visión. Levante la vista y lo mire

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué viste?- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Estábamos en otra cosa ¿No?- dije con aire juguetón al tiempo que lo besaba, fue un beso largo, calido y tierno, pero no por eso menos apasionado, después de ello nos sonreímos nuevamente.

-Lo dicho, eres una romántica empedernida- me dijo con dulzura, después volvimos a sonreír al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes que soy yo la que te ama mas que a su existencia misma?- dije con dulzura

-Creo que si lo sabia- dijo aun sonriente mi Jasper

-Bueno, en ese caso, te lo recuerdo, Te amo- dije en susurros.

-Yo te amo más mi lucecita hermosa- dijo mi amado Jazzy tomándome entre sus brazos y cargándome hasta la cama, recostándome en ella suavemente.

Comenzó a despeinar mi cabello. Esto resultaba de lo más agradable, comenzamos a reír en armonía, empezando con unas risitas entre dientes y terminando en carcajadas demasiado fuertes.

-Te amo- dije lanzándole un beso.

-Yo… te… amo… mas… mi… pequeña… muñeca…- dijo mi Jazz intercalando un pequeño beso entre cada palabra.

-Ah y respecto a lo que vi, solo te digo que debemos ir a hablar con Carlisle, ahora- dije tomándolo de la mano.

-Bueno vayamos con Carlisle- dijo sonriéndome y levantándonos de la cama.


	7. Problemas resueltos

Cap 7: Problemas resueltos

Pov. Alice

-Vamos- dijo mi amado esposo

Seguido de eso caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su despacho, pero derepente comencé a temblar, tenia muchos nervios, ¿Qué es lo que le diría? ¿Seria capaz de verlo a los ojos? ¿Podría?

Al parecer mi Jazz sintió mis nervios porque se detuvo a besarme y a susurrarme "Todo estará bien"

Bueno, si el me lo decía entonces era cierto, yo confiaba en el mas que en nadie, así que sonreí y me calme por completo.

Llegamos a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle.

- Ya nos escucho aquí afuera pero esta nervioso- me dijo mi Jazzy susurrando

-Pasen- dijo la inesperada voz de Carlisle la cual se escuchaba nerviosa y hasta cierto punto atormentada

-Hola Carlisle- dije con voz temblorosa e insegura cuando entramos debido a que los nervios amenazaban con volver a mí

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunto Carlisle con evidente nerviosismo, claro que sabia lo que necesitábamos pero bueno, el también estaba incomodo

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo mi Jasper muy decidido y tranquilo.

No se como pero siempre podía estar tranquilo cuando era necesario. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que admiro de el

-Adelante díganme- dijo Carlisle un poco ya menos incomodo pero aun nervioso

-Queremos disculparnos- me sorprendió lo tranquila y firme que sonó mi voz

-Por el incidente de hace un rato- me completo mi Jasper

-Lo lamentamos mucho- dije asintiendo con la cabeza

-Y prometemos ser mas cuidadosos- dijo mi Jazz completando mi frase nuevamente

-Si, te prometemos ser mas cuidadosos prometemos dejar de hacerlo…- vacile mucho en la ultima palabra notablemente incomoda

-Oh, no, no, no eso no les pido- dijo Carlisle deprisa al notar que yo no quería terminar la frase- delante bueno, no eso no les pido que me prometan

-Gracias Carlisle- dijo mi amado Jazzy

Carlisle se veía muy indeciso, pero al fin, hablo.

-Esto será mas incomodo para mi que para ustedes pero…- respiro profundamente antes de continuar, me puse nerviosa así que me junte mas aun a mi tranquilo y relajado esposo.

-No dejen de hacerlo- soltó Carlisle de repente- se lo que es la vida en pareja y por eso no les pido que lo dejen de hacer

Jasper y yo nos miramos repentinamente incómodos sin saber que decir.

-Bien- dije con la voz nuevamente temblorosa e insegura- gracias por escucharnos y gracias por aceptar nuestras disculpas

-No se preocupen- fue la respuesta de Carlisle

-Gracias- repitió mi Jazz señalando con un gesto que ya nos íbamos

Al salir mire a Jazz con emoción y con gesto triunfo. El también me sonreía con gesto de "te lo dije". No lo resistí más y me lance a sus brazos. El me atrapo y me cargó para darme giros mientras ambos reíamos. Luego se detuvo y lo mire, mire esos ojos del color del oro en los que siempre me perdía. Sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa, con esa sonrisa tan dulce y arrebatadora que solo el tiene. Luego sin previo aviso me besó, fue uno de esos besos dulces y tiernos pero apasionados que yo tanto disfrutaba.

Luego de eso nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos a paso lento hasta nuestra habitación. Al llegar a la puerta mi Jazz tomo el picaporte mientras entrábamos, una vez adentro lanzó el picaporte a algún lugar de la habitación, lugar que yo no vi porque estaba enfocada en sus ojos, en sus hermosos y profundos ojos.

-No deberíamos desobedecer a Carlisle- dijo llevándome a la cama.

Sonreí y sin decir una palabra mas comenzamos a deshacernos mutuamente de nuestras prendas lentamente y con dulzura sin dejar de compartir besos y tiernas caricias… y terminamos haciendo el amor otra vez y en esta ocasión sin interrupción alguna.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 La cacería

Pov. Alice

Estaba ya todo listo para irnos de caza, mi Jasper estaba muy emocionado, lo cual se notaba en el ambiente. Mi ropa extra y la de mi Jazz estaba en el Mercedes, el cual nos llevaríamos nosotros por decisión de Carlisle. Irnos solos el y yo en un auto aparte tenia sus ventajas y desventajas.

No podría besar, abrazar y acariciar a mi Jazzy cómodamente porque el iría conduciendo, aunque tampoco lo hubiéramos podido hacer yendo en el Jeep con el resto de la familia porque bajo sus miradas, algunas curiosas otras de reproche no estaríamos muy a gusto que digamos. Eran preferibles unas cuantas caricias cómodas.

-Muy bien, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Esme, al Jeep- llamó Carlisle al orden

-Pero Carlisle, yo…- trató de decir Emmett

-Sin peros Emmett, ya te dije que voy a conducir yo y no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Carlisle muy autoritario

-Bien Carlisle, y a donde se supone que vamos a ir- pregunto mi Jazzy mientras me unía a él en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo.

-Al bosque Goath Rocks, al sur del Monte Rainer, si quieres podrías seguirnos- respondió Carlisle bien seguro.

-Gracias Carlisle, pero si se llegar, además, puede que haga paradas o disminuya la velocidad en algunas ocasiones, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, ya vamos- dijo Carlisle sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera borrar de su mente algún pensamiento vergonzoso sobre Jasper y yo; sospecha que comprobé cuando Edward nos miro a mi y a Jazz riéndose a carcajadas y luego se detuvo para mirarnos can cara de sorpresa.

-Espérame unos minutos por favor Carlisle, no tardare mucho- dijo Edward con un tono de voz molesto y a la vez divertido.

Se acercó hacia nosotros y mi apuesto caballero sureño y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-A ver ustedes dos par de enamorados- nos llamo Edward en un tono un poco molesto.

El Edward que tenia enfrente era un Edward que me daba miedo de verdad, así que no pude responder.

-Que es lo que quieres Edward- dijo mi Jasper con fingido tono molesto, yo sabia que era fingido porque lo conocía como a nadie, pero reconozco que se escucho muy amenazador.

Edward nos fulmino con la mirada.

-Tranquilízate mi vida, no le tengas miedo- me dijo mi Jazz, su dulce voz me relajo al máximo y me calmé.

-Díganme que no es cierto que hicieron pasar a Carlisle tal vergüenza con ustedes- dijo Edward incrédulo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste tu de eso?- le pregunte con un hilo de voz

-Leí la mente de Carlisle- me respondió en tono severo

-Mira, Edward, en primera no le hables así a mi Alice, y en segunda no quieras venir tu a regañarnos porque si ni Carlisle lo hizo, menos motivos tendrás tu, déjanos en paz y hay de ti donde hagas sentir mal a mi Alice porque te las veras conmigo- dijo mi caballero sureño lo cual me lleno de ternura, me fascina que me defienda tanto.

-Bueno, ya no te enojes, pero bueno ya… ya este, vámonos-dijo Edward balbuceando intimidado por las palabras mi Jazzy.

Subimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje, y claro, Carlisle nos dejo atrás muy pronto, mientras que yo no podía dejar de mirar a mi Jazz.

-¿Qué pasa mi vida?- me pregunto mi esposo dulcemente al notar que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Te amo- fue todo lo que me limite a responder.

-Yo te amo mas mi muñequita hermosa-me dijo mi amado esposo al tiempo que detenía el auto

-¿Qué ocurre Jazzy?- pregunte mirándolo con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano

-Nada amor, sol quería detenerme a mirarte- me dijo con una tierna mirada que me dejo indefensa

-solo a mirarme- pregunte picara

-No, tal vez no- tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para darme un dulce y tierno beso, fue aumentando de intensidad pero no por eso perdió la ternura y dulzura inicial.

Luego de besarme me miro intensamente para después emprender la marcha nuevamente. Alguna que otra vez me besó pero sin detener el auto.

Llegamos al punto de encuentro apenas unos segundos tarde.

-Bien, estamos aquí mas para nuestra diversión que para alimentarnos, pero si todo empieza a salirse de control nos vamos de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Carlisle llamándonos a todos al orden, aunque lo dijo casi dirigiéndose únicamente a Emmett.

-De acuerdo- dijimos todos al unísono.

-Bueno, siendo así vamos-dijo Carlisle y todos emprendimos a correr.

Al principio cada quien corría hacia diferentes partes, pero después todos nos unimos en una sola ruta de caza. Carlisle iba al frente con Esme flanqueándolo; detrás de ellos veníamos mi Jazzy y yo; y detrás de nosotros venían Emmett, Rosalie y Edward.

Unos metros mas adelante encontramos a toda una familia de osos. Seis. Mala suerte. Éramos siete y supongo que alguien tendría que quedarse sin alimentarse. Si esa fuera yo quizás no habría problema, no tenia mucha sed, y tal coma había dicho Carlisle hace unos minutos, estaba aquí solo por diversión.

Nos acercamos con sigilo hacia la familia de osos. No se como pero nos sincronizamos a la perfección para saltar al mismo tiempo sobre ellos.

El instinto de caza abrumo a Jasper tanto que incluso supero al de Emmett, y por supuesto el atrapo al mas grande.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos tenían en su poder a un miembro de aquella familia de osos. Todos menos yo.

Me disponía a ir a sentarme a algún árbol a esperarlos un tanto decepcionada, pero en ese momento sentí coma la mano de mi Jazzy tomo la mía y me llevaba hasta su presa.

-No por nada tome al más grande- me dijo en una clara invitación a compartir a la presa.

Después de que todos terminamos de beber a nuestra presa todos nos miramos unos a otros y nadie supo que hacer.

-Huelo un par de pumas a unos cuantos metros de aquí, deberíamos cazarlos y si así lo quieren después podemos irnos, son creo que solo dos, los compartiríamos, seria una opción- dijo mi Jazz como siempre salvando la situación.

Todos lo razonamos y estuvimos de acuerdo con su plan.

Comenzamos a correr y nos detuvimos un metro antes de toparnos con los arboles en donde se encontraban nuestras futuras presas.

-Muy bien ya todos divisaron a los dos pumas estoy seguro, hay uno en cada uno de esos dos arboles- dijo señalando los ya mencionados- un puma es grande y el otro es un poco mas pequeño, así que Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y yo vamos por el grande; y por tanto Alice, Jasper y Edward van por el pequeño. Vamos.

Edward, mi Jazz y yo nos aproximamos con sigilo al árbol que nos "correspondía" y comenzamos a subir por las ramas poco a poco en un absoluto silencio. Mi esposo y yo subimos a una rama superior a donde se encontraba el felino listos para saltar uno a cada lado del puma pequeño y así atacarlo y dejarlo sin vía de escape; Edward se encontraba una rama por debajo por si el pequeño felino tenia tiempo de saltar de la rama hacia abajo, lo cual era poco probable, pero, mas valía prevenir.

En cuanto saltamos, el animal se asusto y en un primer momento creí que trataría de escapar, pero no fue así.

Se volvió contra mi y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la fuerza del impacto al chocar contra mi provoco que la rama sobre la que estábamos se rompiera y yo cayera en picada hacia el suelo.

Durante la caída trate de sujetarme a una rama que encontré a mi paso pero esta no soporto mi peso y se quebró también.

Al caer fuertemente en el suelo provoque un estruendo total. Al intentar levantarme me di cuenta de que mi blusa estaba hecha jirones.

-Oh, no- exclame realmente preocupada al darme cuenta de mi problema.

Mi Jazz abandono su postura de caza al percatarse de mi pequeño apuro, ya que ante todo era un caballero, mi apuesto caballero sureño.

Llego hasta donde yo me encontraba en un santiamén y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado de mi ropa.

-No te preocupes princesa, déjame ayudarte- me dijo dulcemente mientras se quitaba su saco negro y me lo ponía delicadamente sobre mi desgarrada prenda. Lo cerro y la consecuencia de mi desafortunado acontecimiento quedo casi totalmente cubierta.

-Te lo agradezco amor- le dije en el mismo tono meloso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Por nada mi Alice- me dijo besándome la mejilla y tomándome de la mano- ahora vamos a beber al puma, que Edward ya lo ha atrapado por nosotros.

Llegamos a la cima del árbol nuevamente donde el puma yacía inconsciente. Edward nos miro con gesto de reproche pero no nos dijo nada.

Una vez que terminamos de beber nos tomamos de la mano, nos reunimos con la familia y nos dispusimos a volver a casa.

En ese momento comprendí que un pequeño desliz lo comente cualquiera, como el que mi Jazz y yo habíamos cometido anoche, pero sabía que mi esposo estaría siempre ahí para apoyarme, y ahí estaría yo para apoyarle a él; Entendí que nuestro amor era tan inmenso que duraría para siempre. Para siempre.

Hola mis queridas lectoras. Para empezar sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto pero la verdad tiempo no tenia y además como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo es mas largo que los demás.

Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

La mala es que desafortunadamente este es el ultimo capitulo del fic.

La buena es que a mas tardar en dos semanas ya estará otro OS.

Les agradezco mucho este maravilloso tiempo que me han dado, gracias por leer este fic son maravillosas y por sus reviews. Muchas muchas Gracias. Besos.

Alice


End file.
